the_witchs_housefandomcom-20200214-history
The Talkative Plants
The Talkative Plants are the three plants in the 5th Floor Park. Though the Elderly Tree speaks as well, he is not included in the list of talkative plants in the book since the book only refers to the ladies. In the Extra difficulty level of the Witch's House MV, the Talkative plants are physically portrayed as women. The Book The flower ladies are beautiful, and can speak. These are their characteristics. The white flowers are the most beautiful in the garden. When touched by rain, oddly, their petals glow. The red grasses are knowledgeable. But they're always lying, so be careful when conversing them. The yellow flowers are lovely to a fault. The pollen produced by these flowers is a strong medicine that can kill or give life. The Plants |-|The White Flowers= In the game, the white flowers (白い花 Shiroi Hana) have a similar appearance to the oxeye daisy, since they both have a yellow head with white petals. The white flowers' petals are necessary for being a light source to navigate the pitch black room. The white flower is kind but powerful. If you X it the wrong way, it will pierce Viola's torso with the stem. In The Witch's House MV, the white flower is portrayed by a white-haired woman with blue-green eyes, wearing a matching white sleeveless dress. Both her hair and dress are decorated with the eponymous white flowers. This time if Viola X her in any of the methods suggested by the Red Grasses, she will be impaled. The correct way to X the white flower in this difficulty mode is to douse her in the poisonous water collected from the purple river, dissolving her completely. She does not drop any petals. |-|The Yellow Flowers= In the game, the yellow flowers (黄色い花 Ki'iroi Hana) appear to be a group of flowers with fern-like leaves. They all speak harshly against the white flower in the garden due to their jealousy for her beauty. The yellow flower are at the bottom of the table will ask Viola to X the white flower for them which enables the player to have the option to kill the white flower. As said in the book, their pollen is medicine and the jail cell with the man was asking for some. When Viola returns from the Medicine Room, when the garden turns dyed red, the yellow flowers are seen dead at their table, while one is seen being munched on by the clock in the room. In the Extra Difficulty mode of the Witch's House MV, the yellow flowers are portrayed by a group of four identical looking blonde-haired women with red eyes, wearing purple dresses and matching purple fascinators. They will still request that Viola X the white flower in exchange for their pollen. Additionally, they guard a lit white candle in the room, which is essential for burning the rope holding the bird cage shut. However, if Viola tries to take the white candle directly, she will be berated by one of the yellow flowers. Instead, Viola must find an unlit green candle and light it using the flame of the white candle. When Viola returns to the room after completing all of the Fifth Floor puzzles, the yellow flowers will return to their original plant forms and will be found torn to bits (as in the original game, and Easy/Normal difficulty levels). If Viola tries to take the lit white candle then, she will be burned alive, triggering a game over. |-|The Red Grasses= The red grasses (赤い草 Akai Kusa) are first encountered they're said to be whispering to each other with no attention towards Viola. Once she speaks to the yellow flowers, only then would the red grasses would give hints on how to correctly X the white flower. Since the red grasses are always liars, the right answer on how to X the white flower would have to be figured out by inverting what all three red grasses say. When the garden gets dyed red later on, the three of them are seen hanged on a rope. If Viola were to come closer one of then will fall down and start wriggling. In the Extra Difficulty mode of the Witch's House MV, the red grasses are portrayed by a group of three identical looking red-haired women with red eyes, wearing dark sleeveless dresses. They appear to be sitting on an eponymous patch of red grass. In this mode, all three ladies will outright suggest a way to X the white flower instead of telling it in the form of a riddle. However, none of their methods work, as they all result in a game over. When Viola returns to the room after completing all of the Fifth Floor puzzles, the red grass will return to their original plant forms and will be found hanging from the ceiling (as in the original game, and Easy/Normal difficulty levels). Category:Books Category:Characters